Macht der Angst
Ich bin eigentlich ein ziemlich hartgesottener Typ, da ich jahrelang im Militär gedient, und somit genug Scheiße gesehen und erlebt habe. Mit den Jahren bekommt man irgendwann ein dickes Fell... aber selbst das nützt einem in bestimmten Situationen weniger, als ein Laken über den Kopf zu ziehen. Es gibt nur wenige Dinge vor denen ich mich wirklich fürchte, aber dafür habe ich dann auch beinahe panische Angst. Nein-Schmerzen, Krankheiten, Krabbeltiere oder selbst der Tod stören mich nicht. Enge Räume lassen mich kalt, ebenso wie die Dunkelheit. Wovor ich mich ängstige... ist weit tiefer verwurzelt. Einsamkeit... Egal wie viele Menschen und auch Freunde um mich herum sind, egal wie groß die Veranstaltung oder Feier ist, egal wie gut meine Laune ist - ich bin allein. Ich stehe allein in der Masse, aber ohne sie wäre ich verloren, in Gedanken... Ängsten... Schwäche...? Ich sehe meine Angst vor gewissen Dingen nicht als Schwäche an, sondern als notwendiges Übel... sie hält mich wachsam, immer zum Sprung bereit... wachen Verstandes und scharfen Auges vor allen Gefahren. Die Schwäche vor der ich mich fürchte ist weit weniger subtil. Nicht stark genug, nicht schnell genug, nicht gut genug zu sein, um die Menschen zu beschützen, die mir alles bedeuten. Machtlos zu sein und tatenlos zusehen zu müssen, wie andere leiden, ohne dass ich eingreifen kann... das ist meine größte Angst... meine Nemesis. Wie wir mit unseren Ängsten umgehen ist das wahre Geheimnis. Kontrollieren wir unsere Ängste... oder kontrollieren unsere Ängste uns? Das entscheidet jeder in seinem Leben für sich selbst, aber wir alle kommen früher oder später an einen Punkt, an dem unsere Angst so schwer wiegt, so unerbittlich an unserem Selbst kratzt und schabt, dass wir nur zwischen zwei Dingen wählen können. Sperren wir sie aus und lassen uns von ihrem Schaben langsam aber sicher zermürben? In den Wahnsinn treiben? Oder öffnen wir die Tür und bitten sie herein? Begrüssen sie wie den alten Freund und ständigen Begleiter, der sie ist? Manchmal müssen erst viele Faktoren zusammenkommen, um uns klarzumachen, wie abhängig wir doch eigentlich von Ängsten sind. Und manchmal brauchen wir die Angst um unser Potenzial zu erkennen. Aber sie stellt uns dafür auf die Probe... Jeden Einzelnen. Als mein Sohn geboren wurde, hätte ich glücklicher nicht sein können. Das erste Kind, ein Junge... man nenne mich an dieser Stelle altmodisch, chauvinistisch von mir aus, aber für mich war es perfekt. Nachdem unser erstes Kind sich noch im Mutterleib gegen das Leben entschied, war unser kleiner Junge das schönste Geschenk, das wir uns erträumen konnten. Eine Erlösung, wenn man so will. Es gibt ein Geräusch, das ich nicht ausstehen kann... einen bestimmten Ton, der mein Herz zum Rasen bringt, meinen Körper erzittern lässt und meine Sinne auf Höchstleistung bringt: weindende Kinder... schlimmer noch, weinende Babies. Jeder Muskel in meinem Körper spannt sich an, mein Blick rast von einer Seite zur anderen, ich drehe mich um die eigene Achse im Wahn einer drohenden Gefahr entgegenzutreten. In mir kocht urplötzlich eine unvorstellbare Wut, rasend wie eine angekettete Bestie die nur darauf wartet auf was auch immer dieses Kind zum Weinen bringt losgelassen zu werden. Und all das hat seinen Grund... seinen Ursprung... Diese verdammte Nacht... schon komisch, wie so wenige Stunden das gesamte Leben verändern können... Meine Frau und ich lagen im Bett, schliefen... zumindest so gut es mit einem neugeborenen Kind im Nebenzimmer geht. Als er das erste Mal zu weinen begann, stand meine Frau auf. Ich schaute auf den Wecker. Halb zwölf. Von nebenan hörte ich sie leise flüstern. "Shhhhh... shhhh... alles ist gut." Leise begann sie "Guten Abend, Gute Nacht" zu summen, flüsternd zu singen. Ich versuchte mich wach zu halten, bis sie wieder zu mir ins Bett kam, scheiterte aber kläglich... Wie lange es gedauert hat, bis sie ihn wieder ins Bett kam, kann ich nicht sagen. Nach einiger Zeit weinte unser kleines Bündel wieder. "Jetzt stehst du aber auf, Papi.", nuschelte sie mir von der Seite zu, das Gesicht halb im Kissen vergraben. Ich schwang mich aus dem Bett, torkelte schlaftrunken ins Kinderzimmer. Als ich die Tür öffnete, drehte mein Junge seinen Kopf zu mir und begann zu lächeln. Ungeduldig strampelte er mit seinen Beinen und hob die kleinen Arme, erpicht darauf von mir in den Arm genommen zu werden. "Du willst mich doch verarschen, oder?", raunte ich ihm leise entgegen, konnte mir dabei aber ein verschmitztes Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. "Ich kann aber nicht die ganze Nacht bei dir bleiben, Scheisserchen. Ich muss morgen früh wieder zur Arbeit." flüsterte ich. Lächelnd plapperte er mit mir, während ich ihn im Arm hielt. Spielte mit meinem Bart... bis er seinen Kopf in Richtung des Fensters drehte und jedes Lächeln verschwand. Er schien perplex, so als würde man ihm etwas ganz Neues, noch Unbekanntes zeigen. "Was siehst du denn da? Das Fenster?", fragte ich ihn grinsend. Langsam begann er sein Gesicht zu verziehen, als würde er gleich losweinen... ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, abzulenken. Ich verstand nicht, was plötzlich mit ihm los war. Ich stand auf, ging mit ihm durchs Zimmer und irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass er sich beruhigte, je weiter wir uns vom Fenster entfernten... Nach einiger Zeit schlief er wieder. Kurz vor Eins sagte mein Wecker, als ich mich wieder ins Bett schleppte. Ich muss eine knappe halbe Stunde damit zugebracht haben, ihn wieder zum Schlafen zu kriegen. "Was war denn los?", nuschelte mir meine Frau entgegen. "Irgendwas muss ihn erschreckt haben, vermutlich ein Vogel oder irgendwas, keine Ahnung." Auch dieser Schlaf war nicht von sonderlicher Dauer gesegnet. Er weinte wieder... "Mamis Schicht." "Ja ja, bin schon unterwegs", gähnte sie, während sie sich nach nebenan schleppte. Ich hörte, wie sie die Tür ins Kinderzimmer öffnete und kurz darauf nur leise vor sich hinfluchte. "Man, erschreck mich doch nich so... Ich hab mich schon gewundert was da los ist." Wieder war unser Sohn auf Schlag ruhig. Er konnte und wollte diese Nacht einfach nicht alleine schlafen. Sie kam langsam mit ihm ins Schlafzimmer und legte ihn in das Reisebettchen, dass wir für solche hartnäckigen Fälle neben unserem Bett stehen hatten. Er lag noch keine fünf Minuten als er einschlief. "Was war denn los, Hasi? Hast dich erschreckt?", murmelte ich ihr leise zu. "Ja, da war ein Schatten, der voll auf das Fenster geschlagen ist. Ich hab erst gedacht, dass da irgendein Vieh am Fenster ist." "Was für ein Vieh denn... Wir wohnen im 4. Stock. War hundertpro nur der Schatten von 'nem Baum." ... ... ... ... "Schatz?" "Hmmmmh?" "Was für ein Baum...?" Panisch riss ich die Augen auf. Es gab keinen Baum in der Nähe des Kinderzimmerfensters. Was auch immer das für ein seltsamer Schatten gewesen ist, es war etwas Anderes. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie unser Sohn reagierte als ich bei ihm war. Wie er zum Fenster schaute und zu weinen begann. Ich sprang aus dem Bett, eilte zum Kinderzimmer und riss die Tür auf. Kein Schatten. Mein Herz raste. Jeder Schlag ließ meinen Brustkorb beben. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen ging ich langsam zum Fenster, versuchte meinen Atem und meine Muskeln unter Kontrolle zu bringen... meine Beine zu zwingen weiterzugehen. Kurz bevor ich das Rollo in Reichweite hatte, raste... Irgendetwas an unserem Fenster vorbei. Diagonal von unten nach oben, mit einer Geschwindigkeit die ich nur als "krass" beschreiben kann. Ich könnte schwören, dass mein Herz in diesem Moment für einen Schlag aussetzte. Ich zuckte zusammen, wich zurück und sagte mir selbst, dass ich mir das nur eingebildet hatte. Nachdem ich meinen Mut zusammengekratzt hatte, stürmte ich auf das Fenster ein, lies das Rollo hochspringen und starrte ins Nichts... Alles was ich sah, war die Flamme der Fabrik einen knappen Kilometer weiter. Die Flamme... natürlich... sie muss durch ihr Flackern diesen Schatten erzeugt haben... Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, groß genug um mich selbst in Lebensgröße hineinzumeißeln. "Alles gut, Hasi", rief ich meiner Frau sichtlich erleichtert zu. "Es war nur..." Der Rest des Satzes wurde vom Schrei meiner Frau, gefolgt von lautem Poltern und dem Weinen unseres Sohnes erstickt. Ich raste ins Nebenzimmer, meine Frau saß an der Wand gegenüber des Fensters, die Arme schützend vor das Reisebettchen ausgebreitet. Von der anderen Seite des Glases starrte sie etwas an, das ich bis heute nicht einmal wirklich passend beschreiben kann. Schwarz wie Teer, der Kopf, wie eine pervertierte Mischung aus Hund und Pferd. Spitze Zähne, zwischen denen der Speichel nur so lief. Der Körper war im Vergleich zum Kopf beinahe winzig. Schmal gebaut fast knochig, mit extrem langen Gliedmaßen... und diese verfluchten Augen... Gelb wie die Flügel eines Zitronenfalters, leuchtend und weit aufgerissen, als hätte es keine Augenlider. Die Pupillen waren winzig, mehr ein kaum zu erkennender schwarzer Punkt inmitten dieses giftigen Leuchtens. Dieses... Ding hockte auf dem Fensterbrett, die Knie und Ellenbogen weit abgewinkelt, um Platz für den Körper zu haben und schnaufte gegen die Scheibe. Mit jedem Atemzug den dieses Vieh tat beschlug das Glas weiter und weiter, bis nur noch dieses stechende gelb durch den milchigen Schleier drang. Nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille, nur gestört durch das Weinen unseres Sohnes, und das Hächeln dieses Wesens, begann es plötzlich den Kopf gegen die Scheibe zu schlagen. Es wollte in die Wohnung. Es wollte meinen Sohn. Ich stand da wie gelähmt, zitterte am ganzen Leib... Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte... verflucht, ich hätte doch niemals wirklich gedacht, dass da tatsächlich etwas ist... schon gar nicht SOETWAS. Ich hatte panische Angst, ich stand in der Tür und konnte mich nicht rühren... währe dieses Ding durch die Scheibe gekommen, hätte ich in diesem Moment nicht einmal reagieren können... Erst die Stimme meiner Frau riss mich aus dieser Trance. "Was zur Hölle ist das?!", schluchzte sie. "Ich weiß es nicht Schatz.", knurrte ich. "Hör zu... Ich will, dass du Bolle nimmst und langsam mit ihm aus dem Zimmer gehst." Ohne zu zögern nahm sie unseren Jungen und bahnte sich zitternd wie Espenlaub ihren Weg aus dem Schlafzimmer. Ich schloss die Schlafzimmertür hinter mir und machte langsam einen Schritt auf dieses Wesen zu. Bis dahin war es auf meine Frau und meinen Sohn fixiert, aber sie standen nicht mehr zur Debatte. "Du willst was?... Komm her... du kriegst mehr als du vertragen kannst.", knurrte ich ihm entgegen. Ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung was ich tun sollte, geschweige denn was ich getan hätte, wenn es wirklich durch das Fenster gebrochen wäre. Es zu provozieren war sicherlich eine schlechte Idee... aber es lenkte diese Ding von meiner Familie ab. Es begann sich langsam auf dem Fenstersims zu bewegen... hüpfte leicht nach links und rechts, als würde es nach einer Schwachstelle, oder dem richtigen Moment suchen... Keine Ahnung wie lange dieses Spiel ging... vielleicht nur ein paar Sekunden, vielleicht Minuten aber schlussendlich richtete es sich auf und griff nach oben... es schien, als wollte es an der Hausmauer emporklettern... Langsam senkte es seinen Kopf, starrte mich noch ein letztes mal knurrend und sabbernd durch die Scheibe an und sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz die Wand hoch. Ein paar Sekunden blieb ich noch stehen, angespannt in der Erwartung es würde zurückkommen... Aber es blieb still...langsam wich die Anspannung... Und nachdem ich tief durchatmete rief ich nach meiner Frau. "Schatz?" Keine Antwort... Ich öffnete die Schlafzimmertür, trat in den Flur und begann zu schreien. Sie war verschwunden. Die Balkontür stand sperrangelweit offen und von ihr und unserem Sohn fehlte jede Spur. Im Licht des Nachthimmels glänzten lediglich die schieren Pfützen Speichels... Ich habe es nicht gehört... ich muss wieder in dieser traceähnlichen Starre gewesen sein... ich habe es nicht gehört... Ich rannte zum Balkon, schaute in Richtung Dach, rief nach meiner Frau immer und immer wieder... aber alle Antworten die ich bekam, kamen von Nachbarn, die mit Polizei oder Schlägen drohten. Ich sprang in meine notdürftig angezogenen Klamotten, schlüpfte in meine Stiefel, griff mir eines meiner Messer und sprang die Haustreppe herunter. Aus jeder scheiß Wohnung schlugen mir Beschimpfungen entgegen, im ersten Stock wollte mich der Mieter sogar festhalten, aber ich riss ihn einfach um. Ich MUSSTE sie finden. Eine Stunde, vielleicht mehr, suchte ich vergeblich, mein Brustkorb bebte, meine Lunge und Zwerchfell schmerzten, ich zitterte am ganzen Körper... aber ich konnte nicht aufgeben. Schlussendlich landete ich an einem Waldstück, um die 500 Meter von unserem Wohnblock weg...ich stand vor dieser Wand aus Büschen und Bäumen und versuchte mich zu ordnen... Rufe ich die Polizei? Glauben die mir überhaupt? Kostet das nicht wertvolle Zeit? Die Fragen waren schnell als rhetorisch abgetan, ich hatte sowieso kein Handy dabei. Und dann hörte ich meinen Sohn... sein Weinen drang schallend irgendwo aus diesem Wald... Jeder andere Gedanke war weggewischt. Ich musste zu ihm. Immer wieder rief ich nach meinem Sohn und meiner Frau. "Doreen! Conor!" Mit jedem Ruf schien es, als würde unser Sohn antworten. Es folgten wenige Sekunden Stille, bis er wieder zu weinen begann. Ich stampfte durch das Buschwerk, Dornen, Äste, Brennnesseln...sie zerrissen mein Hemd, kratzten und schnitten mir die Haut auf, nichts davon konnte ich spüren. Langsam aber sicher kam ich dem Weinen näher und näher. Jede Sekunde die ich mir vorstellte, wie er dort im Wald lag, in der Kälte, verängstigt...bei diesem Biest...ich weinte. Ich heulte selbst wie ein kleines Kind. Ich machte mir Vorwürfe... ich war nicht da, ich hätte sie bei mir behalten sollen. Es war meine Schuld. Ich war zu dumm, zu langsam, zu schwach... Ich war machtlos. Irgendwann erkannte ich zwischen den Bäumen das Schnuffeltuch meines Sohnes. Das Weinen begann zu stocken, in ein Wimmern überzugehen... Mein Sohn beruhigte sich und ich wusste dass er mich entweder sehen kann oder ich ganz nah sein musste. Ich drehte mich wie wild im Kreis, versuchte die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen...betete innerlich, dass die Nacht zum Tag würde, um mir das Licht zu gewähren, das ich so dringend brauchte... Ich rief wieder und wieder nach meiner Familie. "Doreen! Conor!" Ich begann zu zweifeln... hatte ich mir nur eingebildet meinen Jungen gehört zu haben? Waren er und meine Frau bereits längst... tot? Verschleppt von diesem Wesen? Ich sank auf die Knie... weinte ungehalten... Nicht weit von mir begann das Geäst auf dem Waldboden zu rascheln. Trockene Zweige barsten unter dem Gewicht eines Schattens... Ich sprang auf... meine Beine, wie Wackelpudding zitternd, konnten mich kaum halten... ich hielt mein Messer vor mich brüllte den Schatten an, dass er sich endlich trauen sollte sich mit jemandem anzulegen, der sich wehren könne. Ich wartete nur darauf erneut in diese stechend-gelben Augen zu sehen und bis zum Letzten alles daran zu setzen, dieses Ding zu töten. "Schatz...", hauchte eine zitternde Stimme "Ich bin es." Für einen kurzen Moment versagten meine Beine ihren Dienst... ich sackte zusammen, raffte mich wieder auf und stolperte auf meine Frau zu, die unseren Sohn so fest im Arm hielt, wie sie nur konnte... Ihr Gesicht war rot von den Tränen, der Angst und der Kälte. Sie wippte vor und zurück, nur um unseren kleinen Jungen zu beruhigen... flüsterte immer wieder "Shhhhh...shhhh...alles ist gut." "Es hat ihn nicht bekommen... Es wollte Conor, aber es hat ihn nicht bekommen...", weinte sie. Ich sah in ihre blutenden Arme... Kratzwunden, Bisspuren überall... ihre Muskeln zitterten und zuckten unkontrolliert, verkrampften sich sichtlich schmerzhaft. ...aber unser Junge war unverletzt... plapperte fröhlich vor sich hin...während er nach meinem Bart griff... Ich versuchte meiner Frau Kraft zu geben... sie zu beruhigen, indem ich versuchte, so ruhig zu bleiben wie ich konnte, aber innerlich wusste ich, war sie viel stärker als ich... Ich nahm sie in den Arm und fragte, ob sie wusste, wohin dieses Monster verschwunden ist, aber sie antwortete nicht. Wir stützten uns gegenseitig... versuchten so schnell wir konnten, so leise wie möglich aus diesem Wald zu verschwinden... Nur nicht stehenbleiben... alles, aber nicht stehenbleiben... Jedes Rauschen der Blätter im Wind, jedes Knarren der schwankenden Baumstämme... jedes noch so kleine Geräusch bedeutete in diesen Minuten Alarmstufe Rot... wir waren zusammen, aber längst noch nicht in Sicherheit... Als wir endlich den Waldrand erreichten begannen wir zu laufen... so schnell unsere Beine uns noch zu tragen vermochten. "Lauf! Lauf Schatz!", rief ich ihr zu. Immer einen halben Schritt hinter ihnen... Ich wollte nicht zurückblicken... Ich hatte Angst vor dem, was dort lauerte... aber... dennoch... In den Baumwipfeln sprang dieser schwarze Schatten hin und her... ungeduldig... wütend... und zwischen Geäst und Laubwerk blitzten diese verdammten gelben Augen... Ich drehte mich zurück, panisch, ausser Atem vor Angst... "Schneller!!! LAUF!!!" Als wir die Tür unseres Neubauaufganges hinter uns zuwarfen, sanken wir weinend an der Wand zusammen. Ich nahm meine Frau in den Arm... gab ihr einen Kuss. "Ich liebe dich, Schatz...", schluchtze ich... Die Mieterin aus dem Erdgeschoss kam auf den Hausflur... wir erzählten ihr, bei uns sei eingebrochen worden und wir würden am nächsten Tag zur Polizei gehen... was hätten wir auch sonst sagen sollen... Uns fiel in diesem Moment nichts Besseres ein... auf die Frage, woher meine Frau die Wunden hatte, antworteten wir mit Schweigen ...wir sahen nur nach unten... In ihren Armen lag unser Sohn... und schlief... Am nächsten Tag zogen wir vorübergehend zu meinen Eltern. Meine Frau verriet mir nie, was in der Nacht passiert ist... und um ehrlich zu sein... ich hielt es für besser, wenn ich es nicht weis. Es wollte unseren Sohn und es hat ihn nicht bekommen... das allein zählt... Unser Kind hat alles unbeschadet überstanden... Er erinnert sich anscheinend an nichts und das ist auch besser so. Ich saß wochenlang Nacht für Nacht wach vor dem Fenster eine Machete in der Hand... und wartete darauf dass dieses Biest uns findet; ließ mich krankschreiben damit ich tagsüber in der Sicherheit des Tageslichtes schlafen konnte, aber nichts geschah. Es war weg... vielleicht wollte es uns auch nicht finden... vielleicht... vielleicht will es von mir gefunden werden... Nach dieser Nacht habe ich mir geschworen, nie wieder so schwach zu sein. Ich finde es... und ich werde es töten... Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang